


The Bet

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	The Bet

Jaebeom groans as the third quarter of the Super Bowl finishes. He doesn’t understand how you could be so into this game when nothing exciting is happening and it doesn’t look like anyone is going to win anytime soon with the way both teams were playing.

“This game is boring,” He whines at you.

“You were the one that wanted to watch it.”

Jaebeom clarifies, “I didn’t want to watch it.”

“Yeah,” you sigh. “But, you lost the bet. So you get to sit here and watch it.”

He rubs his face in exasperation. “Yeah, well first of all, I didn’t expect to lose the bet. Second, this is _really_ boring. You ditch me every year for this and you always hype up how big of a deal it is. I don’t see any of that on the TV. Are we watching the same thing?”

You roll your eyes before going to stand in front of him with your hands on your hips.

“Listen up, because I’m only going to say this once. The Patriots are the best damn team of all time and Tom Brady is the best quarterback that ever played the game. Top that up with Bill Belichick — greatest football coach ever — and the fact that this is the Super Bowl, they are planning something for the fourth quarter and it’s going to be great.”

“I bet the Rams would win,” Jaebeom smirks and you feel a vein twitch in your head.

“You sure you wanna do that?” You laugh. “It didn’t work out so well for you last time.”

“Are you scared?” Jaebeom taunts and you narrow your eyes at him before shaking your head. “Let’s up the ante, shall we? I am betting the Rams will pull off a win. When they do, you owe me a week’s worth full of blowjobs.”

You scoff, “Are you sure about this? Because I have got a pretty high stake up my sleeve as well.”

“Do your worst.” He challenges and you snicker.

“I am betting the almighty Patriots win of course. And when they do, you _sub_ for a week.”

Jaebeom sits up in shock. This has certainly captured his attention and you smirk in victory. He narrows his eyes at you and you only shrug in response. “What? _You_ wanted to up the ante. Don’t tell me you’re scared, _bummie_?”

You’ve done it now. You have him in the pocket. You know he dislikes that nickname, because you only use it when you’re being a brat. It makes his dominant side want to come out and put you in place.

“You’re on.”

Another half an hour later and you’re screaming and jumping up and down in triumph. The Patriots are Super Bowl Champions which means that you are also a winner. You squeal in delight before spotting your boyfriend laying face down on the floor.

“I see that you’re already taking your new role well,” you tease him and he lets out a sigh as he gets up.

“Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

You lick and bite your lip at the sight in front you. Jaebeom is completely powerless, chest heaving and his body covered in sweat as he struggles to contain himself. He pulls and pulls at his restraints to no avail and he throws his head back in frustration.

He groans and writhes on the bed, growing desperate by the second. His length is hard and angry against his stomach, precum leaking from the tip and onto his skin. He lifts his head up looking around for you, even though he can’t see you thanks to the blindfold that you have put around his eyes.

“Baby, where are you?” Jaebeom whines, his voice shooting a wave of arousal straight to your core.

“I’m right here,” you coo at him.

“Please,” he begs. “Please come back. I want… I _need_ to cum. _Please_.”

You smirk as you recall the three times that he was teetering off the edge — always almost about to fling over before you pull away — leaving him high and dry. _Unsatisfied_. Twice you gave him the suck of his life, releasing him from your mouth just before he could fill you up with his seed and once, while you were riding his thigh when he still had his jeans on.

You reached your high then so it is only fair that you finally allow him to reach his. He has been deserving of you tonight, and besides, you will have plenty of other chances to take the teasing further in the coming days. For now, you want to reward him for how good he has been behaving.

“Don’t worry baby,” you assure him as you get back on the bed. “I got you.”

Jaebeom breathes a sigh of relief and lifts his head up again as he feels the bed dip with your weight. His breath hitches, anticipating your every move. You situate yourself between his legs and litter his torso with kisses, heading up north until you reach his neck. You nuzzle against his skin, leaving sloppy kisses as you straddle him.

You rub your core back and forth against his length to lubricate him and he lets out a whine, impatient to be inside you. You let a out a moan this time as you roll your hips and his tip rubs deliciously against your bundle of nerves.

“Please,” Jaebeom chokes out through tears. “Baby, I need to be inside you. Fuck me, please.”

The sound of his voice alarms you and you scramble to take off his blindfold. You gasp at the tears that escape from him before wiping them away furiously with your thumbs. “Oh baby, I’m sorry. You should’ve used your safeword.” You reach up to undo his bounds when—

“Keep those on,” Jaebeom cries out in panic. “I’m fine, I promise. I just— need to cum, please.”

“Are you sure?” You ask and he nods furiously. “Okay. I’ll take care of you.”

You kiss him hungrily, shoving your tongue in his mouth when he moans against your lips. You take his bottom lip in between your teeth as you pull away, kissing your way down his jaw and neck. You swirl your tongue around his nipples as he whimpers before you finally lift yourself off of his chest.

You grab his cock, coated with your juices and align his tip with your entrance. You give him one last pump before slowly slipping him in. You both breathe a sigh of relief once he thrusts his tip in. You stare at his hungry eyes as you keep your position still, not letting the rest of him enter just yet.

Jaebeom’s breathing is heavy and uneven as he shakes underneath you. He craves your body so much but he holds himself back, knowing that it would be so much better if he waits. He grabs onto the silk that binds him to the bed pulling at it as hard as he could to stop himself from thrusting into you. Your mouth waters as you see his flexed muscles and you really cannot wait anymore.

You stare back at his black and blown out pupils before taking a breath and bottoming out on him. You let out a sigh of relief and he sinfully moans out as he struggles to contain himself. You settle your hands on his abdomen to hold him down and to use it as leverage for your coming motions.

You start riding him in a brutally slow pace and he groans out each time your pelvis meets his. Jaebeom is halfway to losing his mind because he _wants_ more — he _needs_ more. He watches you intently as your hands start to roam up your torso before settling to cup your breasts. You knead and massage them, the sensation increasing your pleasure and you start to move faster against him.

“_Fuck_,” he growls out as he tries to sit up, but is brought back down by his restraints. You are so wet that it was so easy for you to increase your pace while making your motions more sensual as you roll your hips into him. You shift a little more and he finally hits your g-spot, making you scream out his name in pleasure.

“I’m close,” you moan out and Jaebeom lets out an animalistic growl because he’s nowhere near where he needs to be, to reach your high with you.

“No,” he cries out. “Please. You can’t. Not yet. I—”

Jaebeom doesn’t get to finish as he sees you reach for your clit, circling and pressing your fingers against it. He feels you clenching around him and knows your close. It doesn’t take long before your face contorts in pleasure as you release against him with his name echoing the walls of your room.

He lets out another whimper as he settles back on the bed knowing that his chances of cumming are now close to zero, especially when he feels your weight as you lay on him. That is, until he feels both of your hands against both of his. He lifts his head up to see you looking at him intently.

You unclench both of his fists and run your palms against his to try and relax him. You then drag your hands up to where the silk hits the headboard, getting ready to unrestrain him. You hesitate once you reach the knots, giving him one final command for the night. “I want you to fuck my cunt, until you have nothing left. Pretty my walls up with your cum.”

Jaebeom’s head rolls back at your words, shivers going down his spine. He feels you yank at the silk and it loosens against his skin. He is terribly impatient, not even waiting until you’ve full uncuffed him before he’s using all his strength to sit up and capture your lips in a searing kiss.

His lips travel down south, leaving marks in his wake. He doesn’t have much time to pleasure you, not when his needs are more important than yours — for tonight anyway. He quickly kisses you again before pulling out of you and placing you down on your stomach. He quickly shifts you up until you’re against the headboard as he plants a quick kiss on your shoulder.

You shudder in anticipation as you feel him settle behind you. He spreads your legs, before leaning over to rub his tip against your entrance and thrusting his length in until you’re filled to the hilt.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight,” Jaebeom says through gritted teeth. “I need to cum baby. I don’t know if I can be gentle.”

“Then don’t.”

Jaebeom snarls before he starts pistoning in and out of your sopping cunt. His grip on your waist is so tight it would surely leave its mark for days. You hang onto the headboard for dear life, your upper half against it, tits pushing against it back and forth harshly and deliciously as he pounds into you.

He pushes your hips even further into the bed and you cry out, already close to cumming again. He leans his body forward right on top of yours, his pace unrelenting as he licks the shell of your ear, “Cum, right fucking now.”

And you do, for the third time that night. You call out his name over and over as your pleasure washes through you and until oversensitivity hits. You can’t form coherent thoughts as you try to ride your high so you settle on whining to beg him to slow down.

“Baby, I can’t,” Jaebeom mutters in your ear as he continues his relentless pace. “I’m so close. I need this. Tell me you can take some more, please?”

“Oh God,” you choke out before nodding your consent.

Jaebeom lets out another growl before biting your neck making you yell out a string of curses. You gather the last of your strength to clench around him in retaliation.

“Fuck!” Jaebeom yells before moving his right hand to grip the headboard above you to help him thrust into you harder. He then moves his left hand from your hips and places it against your throat and waits for your permission. You nod swiftly and he pushes his fingers into your pressure points to choke you.

Your pussy tightens around his cock as he tightens his grip around your throat. His groans are getting louder as he drives his hips to finish you off. It only takes a few more pumps from him to lose your mind and jump off the edge for the last time tonight. Jaebeom lets you breathe as you ride out your high, your vision blurring and your body going limp.

He takes one last look at your fucked out form and he cums so hard after being denied so many times tonight. He fills you up with his release and doesn’t stop pumping until you’ve milked him dry. He’s careful as he pulls out, not wanting to squish you under his weight.

“Holy shit,” Jaebeom laughs at the sound of his raspy voice. He must’ve strained it from all his efforts spent tonight. You turned to him slowly, opening your mouth to respond but nothing comes out. Your eyes widen in surprise and Jaebeom laughs even harder. “Did you lose your voice?” You could only nod.

Jaebeom flashes you a devilish smirk before leaning closer, “Looks like I can’t sub anymore for the rest of the week considering you can’t tell me what to do.” He runs his index finger up and down your spine. “Don’t worry though, I bet I can come up with other ways to pass the time.”

You are done for.


End file.
